Red Velvet Living Arrangement
by Fluff N Yum
Summary: Matthew has insisted Matt move in with him. Matt knows his feeling for Matthew but will Matthew realize he feels the same? For the purposes of this story 1p, 2p & Nyo Canada are all cousins. Awkwardness, teasing and some fluffy bits. RVP so 2pCanadaX1pCanada (some one sided), contains 1 sided canadaxamerica, TW: alcohol reference, Rating may change later.
1. Onset

Matt had finally admitted to himself his feelings for his cousin Matthew, things were made more complicated by them living together and by the fact that Matthew was quite infatuated with his brother Alfred. It was Saturday morning, Matthew had woken up to the smell of pancakes cooking. He wandered into the kitchen yawning and almost collided with Matt who was just turning around with a tray full of breakfast. He looked a bit dissapointed to see Matthew standing there. He cleared his throat and explained. " i was trying to suprise you with breakfast in bed... guess we're eating at the table though." He set the tray down and pulled out a chair gesturing for Matthew to sit in it. The smaller man looked at his cousin questioningly but did as requested. The delicious breakfast was followed by Matt explaining that they were going ice skating and their things were already in his truck. Matthew got on his jeans, long sleeve under shirt and a hockey jersey and met the other outside. "What's all this about?" He asked to which Matt respondes "you've been stressed lately so i wanted to give you a fun weekend. They messed around skatin, practicing hockey moves and generally having a great time all afternoon that concluded with a snowball fight on the way back to the car. Matthew hadnt been skating in a good while so he was a bit sore and had blisters on his feet. When they got home they made dinner together and Matthew decided they should spend the evening watching silly movies together. Unfortunately Matt had broken their livingroom TV during a hockey game the previous week when the referee made a terrable call against his favorite team that he was sure cost them the game. So, they made some popcorn &amp; hot cocoa and watched in Matthews room from his big comfy bed. Matt fell asleep toward the end and Matthew was breifly conflicted if he should leave him or wake him up to go sleep in his own bed. In the end he let him be and fell asleep next to him. They both slept very well which was unusual for Matt he woke first in the morning to find Matthew cuddled up on top of him drooling on his shoulder. He lay there still for a while lovingly watching the others beautiful sleeping face until Matthew woke, realized who was under him and jumped up horrified. He avoided his cousin for the first few hours of the day but was again suprised with tickets to a hockey game and an invitation to skate with the team after. The game was fun and their team won but the skating after took its toll on Matthew he was still sore from the previous day and his blisters were deffinately getting worse. He was bright red from exertion his hair was damp with sweat and he was panting heavily way before then end of the session, Matt ended up carring him piggyback to his truck and taking them home early in the evening. He fell asleep on the way to Matts delight and he spent the trip sneaking glances of his cousin's adorable face. When they reached the house started to carry Matthew inside to bed but he woke while being lifted in insisted on limping in on his own. While checking their social media he noticed that Matt had made an offhanded comment about the previous night sleeping arrangement. He was horrified! What if Alfred saw and thought he was dating Matt now. This could ruin his chances with him! He ran crying into the bathroom and stayed there for several hours threw Matts pleads to come out. Finally it was late and Matt had become fed up and broke down the bathroom door, picked Matthew up over his shoulder &amp; took him kicking and screaming to bed and tucked him unwillingly in. He fumed for a few moments and slapped his cousin across the face. Matt left him alone and he sulked alone crying some more.

Matthew had made himself sick from crying and now lay in bed fighting his stomach, occasionally giving a dry heave. Matt stood in the doorway watching him for a few moments before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Matthew bolted up glairing at the intruder until he had to fight back gagging again. Matt brushed the stray hairs from the others face and tilted his face back toward him. "I'm sorry i upset you, chickadee. I was just trying to give you a fun weekend, you've been really stressed." Matthews expression softened. "Its n-not about this weekend... w-why did you have to go and t-tell everybody that?" He almost whined. Matt placed his hands on Matthews cheeks &amp; rubbed his thumbs over the tear stains. "I was only joking. I didnt realize you would be so hurt by it." Matthew began crying again and Matt pulled him into a hug letting him cry into his chest. He held him tightly &amp; ran one hand threw his hair listening to Mattie's muffled sobs. "What if Alfred saw..." Matt smirked supressing a laugh. "I promise you he won't be upset, Chickadee." He whispered then kissed the top of the smallers blond head. Matthew's fists had bunched in Matt's shirt and the sobs were dieing away. When he thought the other was asleep he leaned forward placing his head onto the pillow then moved to sit himself back up to leave. Mattie pulled him back softly mumbling "stay", Matt smiled to himself sadly and slid into the bed next to his cousin and continued to hold him close as they both fell asleep.

Matt woke early to the shivering of the body in his arms. He placed a cheek against his forehead and found it much too warm and damp with sweat. He got up and called into his job to let them know he would be out.

He had been regularly giving Matthew medicine and making him rest when in the early afternoon he was informed that Matthew was throwing a party the next day for some of his people and needed to go shopping. An argument ensued ending in Matt convincing him to make a list for him to do the shopping while Matthew stayed in bed. He was feeling much better by evening but Matt still insisted on him resting. He made chicken soup &amp; fresh crousants for dinner and it did the trick.

The next morning Mattie was fine and went in to his party and Matt went to work, but got off early &amp; decided to pick Matthew up from his party. Mattie came stumbling out of the building with 2 other workers, laughing and making a ruckas. 'Oh god, not this again.' Matt thought to himself as Mattie opened the door and flopped into the truck still giggling. He was completely drunk. He just sat there giggling and saying thing like "you know what, you're awesome" &amp; "i really like you" until they were about halfway home. He scooted over the truckbench until he was right next to Matt and rested his head on his cousin's shoulder. This in itself wasnt to bad, Matt's driving wasnt hindered but next he decided to start rubbing Matt's thigh. He made a throat clearing cough trying to signal him to stop but Mattie mistook it for keep going and ran his hand along the inside of his thigh all the way up and began fondeling him threw his jeans. Thank goodness the road was mostly empty because Matt swerved the truck almost running off the road in a state between shocked and wanting to pounce on him right then and there. He pulled the rest of the way over and pushed Matthew over until he was flat against the door. He met his cousin's eyes with a deadly wicked glare shaking his head. "Dont." Matthew rolled his eyes "we both know you liked it" Matt cut him off "do you want me to wreck this truck and put us both in the hospital?" Mattie shook his head subdued "then stay on your side." He carefully pulled back onto the road and continued home. Once they arrived Matt jumped out of the truck &amp; hurried in without opening Mattie's door like he usualy did. Matthew came stumbing in a few moments later and and began stripping his clothes off as soon as he shut the front door. He was only in his boxers by the time he entered Matt's room. "Common Matt, we're home now, don't I get a reward for behaving?" He pouted as he sauntered over to the side of the bed. In one motion Matt rose from the bed and pinned Matthew to the wall kissing him hard and hungrily grinding their hips together for a few long moments then abruptly stopped and stepped back. "Don't make me do something I'll regret, again." He angrily chastened. "I won't regret it Matt, i never have." Mattie countered only to be corrected. "I know you won't, but I will." "But i want you" Mattie almost whined but was cut off again "you don't want me, you want anybody. You don't love me as anything other than family and I won't touch you like that again unless you do." His voice stayed firm but if Mattie had been sober he would have seen his emotions wavering between anger and hurt. He grabbed Matthew once again and picked him up carrying him to the bathroom and threw him, boxers and all, into a freezing cold shower. "Don't you dare come out until i tell you to." He ordered and Matthew obeyed but continued to tease. "I think you really need to join me in here." He said as he tossed his sopping wet boxers out onto the floor. Matt ignored him and grabbed them tossing a towel on the floor, wringing them out over the sink then setting them ontop of the hamper. Matthew changed tactics a started franticly begging "help i'm going to drowned unless you come in here and save me!" Matt was now getting very agrivated and growled "you are not going to drowned in the frickin shower." But the response he got was simply "you should come make sure." Matt stood abruptly and stomped out. "when you're done drowning meet me in the kitchen." He slammed the door and made his way to the kitchen. He started making a pot of coffee and got down cups putting maple syrup in the bottom of his own. A few minutes later, when he had just filled both cups, Matthew walked in wearing a bathrobe and nothing else, hair still dripping. Matt sighed and handed him the cup of black coffee and ordered him to drink. Mattie took a sip and grimmaced "eww, no syrup" Matt raised and eyebrow at him and again ordered "drink it" after a couple cups Mattie had satisfactorily sobered Matt softened his tone significantly &amp; told his cousin " lets go finish drying your hair before you catch a cold." He stood taking him by the hand and lead him again into his own room, grabbed a blowdryer and comb and sat down on the bed, Matthew sat infront of him and let his hair be gently brushed and dried in silence. Moped to his room, got in his pajamas the crawled under his covers pulling them up over his head. He knew Matt was upset and he couldnt stand it, he was about to cry. Matt waited until he thought the other was asleep then went into his room pulled the cover off his face and kissed his forehead then went back to his own room a pained look on his face. He only ever slept well when he shared a bed with Matthew so he just lay there reading. Matthew had heard him walk into the room, and froze pretending to sleep. He felt the kiss and heard him leave, he wanted to call out for him to come back but lay there thinking for a few moments insteed then got up, crept down the hall and into Matts room then got into the bed with him, reached over him flipping off the light, wrapped his arms around his cousin and went to sleep.


	2. Storm's Enkindling

Matt was in the shower he was just grabbing the shampoo when he heard the door open, it wasnt unusual for his cousin to barge in like this so he just responded with "yeah, Mattie, whats up?" He didnt know that Matthew had hurriedly gotten himself undressed while he was lathering up his hair. Mattie pulled the curtain back and as he jumped in stated. "Move over, theres a storm coming and i wanna shower in case the power goes out." Matt looked up at him and turned bright red and muttered "because your going to offend the storm if you dont shower first?" Mattie shot him a dirty loook while he began washing himself "its not like your not going to be in here forever anyways" Matt had just finished rinsing his hair out and answered. "Not now i wont" Matthew quirked his head and turned to face him "am i interupting something?" He purred as he backed Matt against the shower wall. Matt attempted to defend himself "no, its not like..." but was cut off when Mattie ran his soapy hands down his sides "cause, you know, i could help you with that." One hand slid to cup his now pressent erection while the other moved to his shoulder pinning him in place. Matt stayed frozen in place in disbelief as Mattie batted his eyelashes, kissed him gently and lightly, almost teasingly, stroked him. Matt came to his senses after a few moments and pushed Mattie off him jumping out of the shower panting. He hurriedly wrapped a towel around his waste as he dashed out of the room. Mattie snickered to himself and finished up his shower.

Matt decided after the shower incident he didnt want to risk sleeping in Matties room like had become usual recently, for the fact that they both slept better, so he got into his flannel pajama bottoms and crawled into his own small bed. A few minutes later Mattie walked in the room only wearing a short bath robe, hair still damp. Matt rolled over to face away from him but he just crawled into the bed and cuddled up against him "what are you doing in here?" Mattie whispered "you're saposed to be in my bed keeping me warm" Matt just made an annoyed noise so Mattie crawled on top of him and nuzzled his cheek. Matt rolled over onto his back under him and gave him an unamused look. Mattie sat up still stradling him and whined while wiggling his bottom "pleeeeeeeease" Matts eyes went wide in horror and he blushed. "You're not wearing anything under that, are you?!" Mattie answered "no" while somehow looking as innocent as possable. Matt sighed. "J-just go put pants on, please." Mattie jumped up and grabbed Matts hand dragging him along to his room with him. He slipped on his pajamas and Matt crawled into the bed. Mattie crawled in after him and got comfy cuddled up to him then the power went out.


End file.
